Le compas
by JessSwann
Summary: Les règles avaient toujours été claires, du moins aussi claires que ce que Tia Dalma avait été capable d'en dire. Le compas pointait sur ce qu'on désirait le plus au monde. Mais que se passait-il lorsqu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on désirait ?


_**Disclaimers : Disney**_

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF : 60 minutes pour un thème, ici c'était « pointe. »**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d'info, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Le compas**

Les règles avaient toujours été claires, du moins aussi claires que ce que Tia Dalma avait été capable d'en dire. Le compas pointait sur ce qu'on désirait le plus au monde. Mais que se passait-il lorsqu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on désirait ?

Assis à une table sordide de l'île de Tortuga, Jack Sparrow remâchait ces tristes pensées. Au creux de sa main, le compas reposait, aussi inutile qu'une simple boussole brisée. Son aiguille n'indiquait plus rien. Ni nord, ni sud, ni aucune direction susceptible de lui être utile. Le pirate pesta entre ses dents et referma d'un coup de poignet sec le boitier de bois sombre.

« Je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je veux » répétait-il comme un mantra.

Une fois qu'il eut jugé l'avoir suffisamment dit pour s'en être persuadé lui-même, Jack ouvrit le boitier sombre. L'air plein d'espoir, il se pencha sur l'aiguille qui oscilla et indiqua une vague direction avant de reprendre sa course folle à nouveau.

Jack pesta entre ses dents et referma à nouveau le boitier pour reprendre ses inlassables suppliques.

Cela faisait des mois que le compas refusait de lui obéir. Depuis son évasion de Port Royal en fait. Sauf qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Après tout, une fois retrouvé son précieux Black Pearl, Jack avait justement pensé que si le compas était inefficace, c'était parce qu'il avait enfin obtenu tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Son navire, sa liberté. Sauf qu'à présent ces deux choses si durement acquises étaient menacées. Tout ça à cause d'un pacte stupide qu'il avait conclu sans réfléchir…

Jack soupira entre ses dents et se crispa à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le cœur de Jones. Cent ans de servitude… Un cataclysme, une peste pour qui était épris de liberté. Or il l'était…

Jack ragea entre ses dents et répéta sa formule magique, espérant que le miracle se produise et que le compas fonctionne enfin. Après tout, son désir était simple non ? Trouver le cœur de Jones pour conserver sa liberté !

Jack ouvrit le compas à nouveau et fixa l'aiguille. Cette fois encore l'aiguille oscilla avant de se fixer dans une direction. A cet instant, Jack songea brièvement à Elizabeth Swann, la fille du Gouverneur avant de revenir à des préoccupations plus urgentes. Les filles attendraient, ses désirs aussi. Seule comptait sa liberté. Et si le compas ne se trompait pas, la solution se trouvait plein sud, en direction du port ! Jack baissa les yeux sur son précieux compas pour confirmer sa direction et pesta entre ses dents. L'aiguille avait repris sa course folle, le cap qu'il espérait tant avait disparu.

Des éclats de voix le sortirent de sa contemplation et le pirate reconnut avec une grimace le Commodore Norrington, enfin ex Commodore s'il en jugeait la mine peu reluisante de ce dernier.

Jack recula prudemment mais James Norrington le mit en joue. Le pirate s'en sortit par une pirouette et se précipita vers le port, vers la liberté. A cause de Norrington son nouvel accord avec Jones ne l'avancerait à rien. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait cru. Après tout son marchandage d'âmes n'avait été là que pour masquer son véritable but : détruire Jones en poignardant son cœur. Ainsi, sa dette serait effacée.

Alors qu'il progressait vers son Pearl, une voix arrêta net Jack.

« Capitaine Sparrow. »

Le pirate frémit tandis que son compas s'ouvrait. L'aiguille désigna un point derrière lui et la voix reprit

« Je suis venue retrouver l'homme que j'aime. »

Jack hoqueta.

« Navré mon gars mais la mer est mon seul et unique amour. » Se défendit-il, outré par ce que le compas osait suggérer.

« Je voulais parler de William Turner. » Précisa la voix.

A cet instant, le compas de Jack reprit sa course folle tandis que le cœur du pirate s'arrêtait brièvement de battre.

« Elizabeth ? »

Le visage inquiet de la jeune femme se dévoila à son regard et le pirate sourit. Elizabeth était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Entre ses mains, le compas donnerait un cap, le tout était de la convaincre, ce qui serait un jeu d'enfant.

Jack plaqua un sourire séducteur sur son visage et repoussa soigneusement le souvenir des mots de Tia Dalma. _« Jack Sparrow ne sait donc pas ce qu'il veut ou alors refuses tu de le revendiquer pour toi ?_ »

Le pirate referma ses mains sur le compas et le ferma sans voir l'aiguille qui s'était enfin fixée. Sur Elizabeth.

Alors Jack reprit.

« Dites-moi Elizabeth, que désirez-vous le plus au monde ? »


End file.
